Put Your Money Where Your Mouth Is
by SweetTies
Summary: Hermione is a stripper at Draco Malfoy's favorite strip club. They don't know eachother. Hermione has a rule about sleeping with clientel though. Look, but don't touch. Will Malfoy be able to cop a feel? EXPLICIT LEMON WARNING. One-shot. DM/HG


_**Put Your Money**_

_**Where Your Mouth Is**_

**One Shot: Down On Me**

((**Disclaimer:** I, of course, do not own any of these characters, just the story and all its lemony goodness! EXPLICIT LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.))

* * *

"_She want it, I can tell she want it_

_What me to push up on it_

'_For she know it I'm all on it_

_We get the party goin' liquor flowin' this is for ya_

_50 and Jeremih numba 1 there's nothin' higher"_

* * *

He watched her while her hips swayed. Then she spread her knees open sliding her back down the slick pole behind her. The pole was slick because unlike lower class strip joints these poles were clean and sparkling, accommodating the beautiful women that danced on them. This was _Paradise_- the highest label club in all of England.

Draco watched as the brown haired woman with her smoother curves, perfectly round sculpted breasts, thin neck, and the type of ass you want to grab and thrust into until earth stopped turning as she swirled around the pole. He had imagined her in his bed, sweat slipping from her eyebrow, sleeking both their bodies as he thrust into her. Her gripping the headboard, head and breasts bobbing, her beautiful brown eyes rolling back into her head as those precious pink lips moaned, cursed, and begged for him. She had been the subject of almost all of his wet dreams since he started attending the club two months ago.

He knew her name, Hermione Jean Granger. He'd gone through hell to find out. Whenever he got private dances from her she never answered any of his questions with the exception of when he asked what he favorite color was. She'd said green. Coincidentally, it was his too. He had gone to her boss, and old friend of his, Astoria Greengrass to find out her name. The next day he brought her a green colored rose rimmed with silver glitter. She'd loved it.

Now on the opposite, she knew who he was, but then again, who didn't? He was a big shot high stakes lawyer. Draco Malfoy. Best in the business.

* * *

"_Won't you go and_

_Get it, get it_

_Work it, work it (I see you baby)_

_Break it, break it (won't cha)_

_Just put it down on me_

_Get it, get it (put it down on me)_

_Work it, work it_

_Break it, break it down"_

* * *

Hermione eyed him, sliding her body down the pole again. She worked it, and when the song said _"break it down" _she dropped her ass and popped it twice. Malfoy wasn't the only man in the club, but he was the only one worth looking at.

His gray eyes watched her, drinking in her movements. She felt her breath hitch in her throat. They hypnotized her. He was seated fifteen feet away from the stage at a table front and center. Every time he came in he brought her little gifts. A silver tipped green rose, a green and purple anklet, an emerald and white gold hairpiece etc.

Despite all the gifts she never told him anything about herself. She wasn't the type to be bribed, even though she would need to. Even her friend and fellow stripped Ginerva (Ginny) Weasley had told her to bag him. Hermione wanted more that that though, even though he was the infamous Draco Malfoy. She'd long dreamt of those long slender fingers sliding along her curves, his platinum blond hair getting tangled in her fingers as he thrusted his length into her.

The thought alone was enough to cause her body to heat up. She closed her eyes for a moment, imagining them together, nakedness, sweating, thrusting, grinding, licking, sucking, anything that ended in 'ing' she wanted to be doing.

When she opened her eyes they connected once again with him. His mouth twitched up into a smirk, but his eyes were gentle. He nodded, and tipped his drink in her direction. That was the signal for her to come over…and she couldn't resist.

She smiled back, stepped away from the pole, much to the dismay of the men fawning over her, stepped off the stage and headed towards him.

* * *

"_Ok she headed to the dance floor,_

_And she slowly start to poppin' it_

_Somethin' like mah wrist piece, everybody got to watchin' it_

_Girl you got that secret treasure ima put a lock on it,_

_Don't care what they say I would be stupid to be not on it."_

* * *

She walked past him towards one of the private rooms. He followed her, locking the door behind him and seating himself in a red cushioned sofa chair. The lighting was a low, dull red, there was a couch across from him and a pole in the center. He crossed his legs and watched her start to work the pole two feet away from him through lidded eyes.

Hermione lifted herself expertly on the pole and swirled down, never breaking eye contact. She could feel his gaze on her, but knew that wasn't the only thing she wanted to feel. He uncrossed his legs and she could finally see the bulge forming in his pants and when she blushed, he smirked. He was the predator she was his prey.

In that instant however, Hermione decided to change the dynamic and smirked back. Malfoy raised an eyebrow. She strutted over, swaying her hips to the song, turned and shook her ass in his face. She popped it from side to side a few times, dropped it low, and slowly brought it back up.

* * *

"_Sticky_

_Heard you got that sticky_

_Let's go an' take nine shots, we'll jus' call it fifty_

_And I'm gonna lick it, lick it, lick it_

_Till her hickey h-have that river runnin', keep it runnin'_

_Till you empty_

_(Bang bang bang bang)"_

* * *

Draco kept the smirk on his face as he reached out and grasped her ass, kneading it with his palms and fingers, and to his surprise, she let out a soft moan. He pulled her into his lap, seating her on the still growing bulge that was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in his jeans. He grinded against her, she moaned, he smirked.

Hermione pulled herself away from him abruptly. She didn't like the fact that he had gained the advantage. She turned herself around so she was facing him and pressed her hands on his knees and opened his legs. Stepping in between them, she swayed her hips seductively, getting low in front of him until se was almost on her knees. She glanced up at Malfoy. He was still smirking.

* * *

"_Oh you look so sweet_

_What you at work at Ballys_

_Look at yo physique_

_Girl you are a beauty, well well I am a beast_

_They must have been trippin' to have let me off the leash"_

* * *

She gripped his shirt and yanked it open, causing all the buttons to fly off on either side of them. Now Malfoy looked surprised, but before he could say anything Hermione trailed her tongue from his belt up to his neck, slowly, taking time to slide her tongue along through the curve of every muscle he had. She felt his body stiffen, and then shiver with the feel on her tongue. His skin was hot and a little salty based on the tiny bit of perspiration she was causing his body to exude. When she got to his neck she straddled him and bit his ear, earning her a low groan.

Draco's hands slipped up her back and ripped off the golden piece of fabric that covered her breasts, earning a gasp from her. He moved higher, gripped her hair and yanked it back, taking one of her pink hardened nipples into his mouth and sucking on it relentlessly.

* * *

"_I like the way you grind with that booty on me_

_Shawty you a dime why you lookin' lonely_

_We'll buy another round and its all on me_

_As long as I'm around put it down on me_

_Put it down on me, put it down on me_

_Down, down on me, put it down on me_

_Don't throw it off the mound, show me how it's gon' be_

_Girl all I really want is ya down on me"_

* * *

Hermione tangled her fingers in his hair as she moaned and clenched her legs around him. Her nipple encased in the warmth of his mouth sent caused waves of shivers throughout her body and wetness to pool in between her legs. Malfoy loved the sound of her moans in his ear and cursed lightly. He was so hard his dick was throbbing painfully in his pants, but he wanted to wait a moment longer.

He reached his hand down between them and ripped off the fabric covering her bottom and slipped a long, slender finger into her. Hermione gasped breathlessly and titled her head back. _She was so hot and tight._ Hermione moaned softly and he added another finger, thrusting them into her. Hermione grinded down on his fingers her body heating up.

"Draco…" She moaned softly as she began nipping and sucking on his neck. He continued to work his fingers in her and as she tried to reach for his pants she began to lose focus. She was so hot, he was making her so hot. It had been so long since she had sex that this was on the verge of breaking her completely. She moaned, and whimpered at the aggressiveness of his fingers and was finally able to get his pants unzipped.

Before she could do anything more Draco roughly slide his fingers out of her, picked her up and threw her on the couch across from them. Hermione didn't care anymore about trying to play games and neither did he. He needed to be inside of her. He pulled his jeans and boxers down, leaving his shirt on and unbuttoned, but, before he ravaged her he took a long look.

She was beautiful. Legs spread open for him, revealing her jewel, covered a little by short brown curly hairs, her body already starting to sweat, a pink shade across her cheeks, her eyes searching his, begging for him. She slipped her fingers down her body and between her legs as she started to rub her little pink nub while she watched him. He almost came right there. The sight of her pleasuring herself almost made him want to release his seed on the spot.

Hermione's lips were slightly parted as she watched as Draco's eyes became transfixed on her, and what she was doing. She loved the longing, lustful, shocked look in his eyes as he watched her. The smooth planes of his chest called out to her and his cock was slick at the head. She wanted it in her, he was so big. Not the biggest she had ever had but way more than average.

"Draco…pleaaase." She moaned as she started to rub her clit faster. He was over her in a second, pulling her hand away from her clit he replaced it with his tongue and went at it, sucking on her clit tirelessly, flicking it and massaging it with his tongue. Hermione almost screamed it felt so good. She let her head drop back and her eyes flutter as he began to eat her out. She could feel herself drawing closer to her orgasm but she wanted something even more mind-blowing than his tongue.

"Draco please…I need you…" She moaned softly. That was all the leftover incentive Malfoy needed. He was dying _literally_ to get inside of her. He pinned her wrists on the wall above her head and without further instruction thrusted himself fully into her. Hermione cried out but Draco didn't give her time to say anything as he pulled out and slammed into her, thrusting over and over and over again into her. All Hermione could do was moan, whimper, and cry out as he pounded into her ruthlessly. It felt like it would never end…and it was amazing.

"Hermione…" He groaned as he continually pounded himself into her. She was so tight, she was so hot, she was so wet for him. Feeling him inside her was more than she could take. She had no control and she was okay with it, allowing herself to be driven by Draco Malfoy. She loved him, God she loved him. She could feel herself building up and soon her cries became more desperate. He thrusted deeper, harder, filling her up like no other. He could feel himself closer to release too.

"Shit…" He cursed as he continued drilling into her. Hermione's moans became more frequent, she couldn't stop moaning, or whining, or begging him, oh god yes how she begged. He was hearing her beg and that's what finally sent him over the edge. Draco's orgasm beat down on him like a thousand waves, he was drowning in the pleasure. His groan was so loud but silent in his ears through the sound of their bodies and the music in the background.

When Hermione felt him throb inside of her and spill his seed in her she came all together herself, she felt like she was being dragged into the underworld of Nirvana the pleasure struck her so hard she couldn't even breath. It came in steady, steady waves, her eyes rolled back in her head and she screamed for him when she came. Then, the both of them collapsed, sweating, panting, on the couch. He was over top of her.

They laid there for ten minutes, doing nothing but trying to catch their breaths and in Hermione's case whimpering slightly from the totally destruction her pussy had just felt. It throbbed with the reminisce of Draco being inside of her.

When they were finally able to breathe properly she turned and nuzzled her face into his chest. She was scared that now that he had gotten what he wanted that he would just leave. In fact though, it was the opposite. He held her tight in his arms. His body was just as hot as hers. It was comfortable. The next words to be shared were something Hermione had never even dared to imagine.

"Ms. Granger?" Draco murmured by her ear. She shivered, and lifted her head to look into his eyes.

"Yes?" She asked. Draco Malfoy's eyes glittered mischievously.

"I think I would like it if you changed you name to Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione Granger, laughed.

* * *

((**A/N:** Wheeew! That took forever to write! Anywaaaay, I hope you guys liked it! Please review! Also, the lyrics used in this song are from a song called 'Down On Me' which is the subtitle of this one-shot, by Jeremih and 50 cent))


End file.
